


Spin

by 0pposing



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John, Baby Watson, Best Friends, Dad John Watson, Dad Sherlock Holmes, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Helpless Sherlock, Kinky Shit, M/M, Mary dies after childbirth, Oral Sex, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parenthood, Parentlock, Possessive Sherlock, Protective John, Romantic Friendship, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Silent John, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Romantic Tension, its not so innocent, the baby is named Hamish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pposing/pseuds/0pposing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary dies after childbirth, leaving the baby in the custody of very inexperienced Sherlock and John. John supplies the loving caring Dad side, whilst Sherlock has vast knowledge on how to take care of the baby, but only its physical needs. But this will bring them closer together; to care for each other and lead to lots and lots of flirting and sexual innuendo.</p><p>This is where every boundary they've had, is now broken. Where every urge, where every thought, and every sad, depressing look they've given each other, is now gone. It all ends here, and this is the commitment that Sherlock must make in order to keep John. His John.</p><p>"Sherlock, this is our moment, yeah? No turning back.. promise?" His lips were traveling all over Sherlock's body, on every wrinkle, every smooth curve, every dip, every part of his body he could think of to touch. His hands were sliding everywhere, grasping at whatever they could.</p><p>"I promise, J-john." He managed to get out between gasping breaths. "Please.."</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"Very much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, extremely pleased about how this turned out and I couldn't care about how many hits it got. It was a little hard to put Sherlock in this situation, as we haven't seen how he'd react to baby Watson, but I managed to do my best. This is all in POV Sherlock, because I'm much better at writing him than John.  
> I wrote this entire thing completely to Taking Back Sunday songs.  
> Also, let me know in the comments if I should continue past 2 chapters! :)

The funeral took place on Friday. John attended, but the absence of Sherlock was heartbreaking.

His best friend should've been there, especially for the funeral of his late wife. Mary died during childbirth. Sherlock wasn't there for the birth either. Coming and goings of people surfaced, and with every conversation John was feeling more and more empty.

But back at the flat, there was Sherlock staring at his wall, baby Hamish Watson strapped to his chest. He was looking at all sorts of pictures, his hands just above the baby's head in a triangle position, his middle finger touching his chin.

"Hamish. What do you think? The maid?" Looking down at the baby, he rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I'm talking to an infant." Undoing the buckle, he grabbed baby Watson and set him on the couch in the corner, giving him a teething ring. Hamish gurgled and laughed, throwing the ring at Sherlock. Picking it back up, Sherlock set it on the table, walked back over to the couch and sat down, sighing in relief.

"Oh, Hamish," He shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Out of all people, your mother leaves you to us. I'm not sure I understand her motivation behind that." He smiled at the giggling infant and stood up right as the flat door opened, and a very solemn John walked in.

"How is he?" he asked and sat his coat down on the edge of the couch.

"Good. Crying a lot. He's teething." Smiling, he gave Hamish back the ring, and to his high hopes, the baby began to bite on the ring, drooling incessantly on it.

"That's good I guess. Better keep your fingers away from him, don't want to lose any limbs." John attempted a half joke and walked into the kitchen to make tea for them both. Pouring the hot liquid into two small teacups, he walked back out and handed one to Sherlock, sitting down in his chair.

Sherlock eyed John, who was trying desperately to not show his emotions. But Sherlock could see it. He could see the depression in his eyes beginning to crawl and make its nest in John's body. He could see the stress lines begin to form near his eyes and he could see how his jaw was tensed and strong. He was trying too hard to be strong, but nobody could fool Sherlock. And this was one man Sherlock did not want to be unhappy. Sitting down in his chair across from John, he never took his eyes off of him. John avoided his gaze and kept his glances fixated over at Hamish, or at the window.

"John."

" **Don't. Talk**. I don't want to talk about anything. I can feel you staring at me and I know what you're going to say."

Sherlock frowned slightly and removed his eyes from John, looking towards the baby, who had dropped the ring onto the floor and fallen asleep. "I wasn't going to talk about that, really. But go ahead John, please keep making accusations." He looked back at John and John looked right back, anger building in his eyes.

"Then what were you going to say?"

Sherlock paused and took a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth. "Listen, John.. E-ever since Mary died, I can feel you saddening around everyone that's near you. And it's honestly very, very depressin-"

"Depressing? _I'm_ depressing!?" He laughed and stood up out of his chair. "You're the one with depression issues. When Irene Adler ' _died_ ' you composed sad music and didn't eat and you wanted cigarettes and everything you couldn't do, or _wanted_ to do everything I wouldn't allow you to do. Yet _I'm_ the one with depression issues.." He trailed off and set his tea down, shaking his head sadly. "Sorry.. continue.. I didn't mean to say those things.."

Sherlock nodded and smiled slightly. "I know. Anyways, I was saying," He gulped, "This is going to be strange for you to hear, and for me to say, but if-if you wanted.. I could take the place of Mary." He swallowed thickly again and looked down at his feet. "I could be, you know, in a relationship with you if you wanted, and we could both share duties in taking care of Hamish." He trailed off, looking at John and seeing the shock in his face. His lips were parted slightly, his jaw was untensed, and his brows were furrowed mildly.

"What..?"

"You heard me. I am willing.. to become your _partner_." He flinched at the word and rolled his eyes. "It's just a suggestion though, I thought it'd be easier for you to handle Hamish with someone else by your side.."

John licked his bottom lip and shuddered, looking at Hamish sleeping soundly on the couch. "No.. no that's not what I want, Sherlock.. I couldn't do that with you, you're my best mate,  my flat mate, and basically my partner in work.. It's not right. And I'm not interested in men anyways.." He trailed off and looked at Sherlock, on the verge of tears. Sherlock's fists were clenched into tight balls, and his eyes were filled with regret of what he had just said.

"I'm.. sorry.." The words rolled off of his tongue but he didn't mean them. Turning around, his coat swishing with him, he stormed towards the flat door, and down the stairs to the street, leaving John standing in the middle of the room, helpless and by himself with his baby Hamish. He brought his fists down to his side and inhaled sharply through his nose, licking his bottom lips. The clouds outside had begun to cover the sun, which was unusually shining this morning. It was dark now and the baby began to wake up, his little eyes darting around the room, noticing his daddy was too far away. Picking him up, John patted his back and swayed softly, trying to calm the small child.

"Shhh.. shh.." He whispered softly, turning to face the door. Mrs. Hudson stood in the doorway, a small frown on her face.

"Let me take care of Hamish, you need to go fix things, dear."

"Thanks for your concern, but I don't need to fix anything, we're fine." John snarled a bit and set Hamish down in his crib that was near his chair.

A hand was placed on John's shoulder as he faced the fireplace.

"Listen, luv, I know you don't want to hear this.. but, Sherlock is the best for you right now. You two boys were made for each other, and you're very much in denial if you can't see that. Everyone knows he loves you, and we can all see you love him too, but it's your responsibility to show him you care for him. He's probably out there right now, having feelings he doesn't want to have. Have you ever thought about how _he_ feels?" She stopped to take a breath and giggled slightly. "Listen to me, John Watson, you better get out there and use force if you have to, but **bring. him. back**." Turning to leave, she spoke one more time. "He loves you."

She finally left, shutting the door behind her. She left with her, an atmosphere of depression and sadness. John knew what he had to do, but he couldn't risk them losing their friendship. Nothing was worth that. Taking his phone out of his trouser pocket, he texted Sherlock.

 _Can you please come home? We need to talk. I think Hamish misses you_. JW

 _Why? He's a baby, he doesn't even have any realistic thought processes yet_. SH

 _Okay, well I miss you_. SH

Sherlock stared at his phone. He hadn't even left Baker Street yet. His feet were planted firmly on the sidewalk, and he had planned to go to Lestrade's and spend the night there, but his heart wouldn't carry him. His love was here, and he'd have been inconsolable if he was away from beloved John. He twirled his phone in his hand, gazing back up at the window at their flat.

 _Why do you miss me?_ SH

 _I'm not going to text you my feelings_ , Sherlock. JW

 _Try._ SH

Sherlock smirked and walked back into the building and up the stairs, stopping before going into the room.

 _Try_. SH

 _Please, Sherlock, can you just come back?_ JW

Sighing, John looked at his phone with remorse, knowing it was no use. Sherlock wasn't going to come back until John had admitted what he needed to say.

 _Okay fine, but if you don't come back, I'm moving out._ JW

 _Fair enough._ SH

John fingers moved rapidly, and his heart was hurting inside of his chest. It felt like it could burst out any second. The room swirled with his feelings, and even baby Watson began to feel it; falling asleep with a scared look on his face.

 _Look, Sherlock, I like you. I like you a lot. But you're not the type of person that I need. I need someone who can stay in a relationship, not use me for cases and hook up with me whenever they wanted. And you're exactly that. You left me for **two** bloody years and i met someone else. And now she's gone and I have no one, Sherlock. Not even you. Because you'll just get bored of me and move on to someone else. I'll become dull and the same old thing everyday, and you'll only come to me when you need something, like sexual pleasure or some bloody shite like that. And I don't need that in my life. I need someone who I can count on, someone who will cuddle up to me at night and watch crap telly when they can't sleep. You won't give me any of that, because you're a sociopath. And just like Mycroft said, Caring is not an advantage, and I can't help caring for you_. JW

He sent the text, tears rolling down his cheeks. He set his phone down and picked up Hamish from his crib, swaying him softly and patting him on the back. "It'll be okay.. I promise.." 

"Of course it will. I love you."

John gasped and turned around to face Sherlock. His phone was in his hand and his eyes were red, but not tear stained.

"John, you are so oblivious. You really can't see what's right in front of you, because I'll tell you now, I'm not going to give up on you, and I won't give up on Hamish. Whether you're with me or not, he's also my child now."

Rubbing his forehead with his hand, John sighed and squeezed Hamish tightly, pulling him closer to his chest. "You don't get it, do you? This would change everything."

"Listen John.. I understand how this can be hard for you, but we can be perfect together.. but do you really think I'd just leave you again? John, I left because I needed to save you. I needed to save the man I had bloody been in love with for 2 years! Not for my own needs.. you can't see that. You're too caught up in your own feelings. You're scared of what we are, of what we might become. I just want you to be happy. I'll even leave if you want me to, I'll move out right now!"

Sherlock stared at John, scrutinizing him from head to toe. "So what is your decision?"

"Oh, Sherlock, shut up, you git." He smirked and pressed his lips to Hamish's head. "You're so in love with, I know. I think I can see that now. And you're going to make a perfect father. And heh, a perfect.. boyfriend."

Sherlock gasped slightly, his mouth opening and his gaze lowering to Hamish. "I-if we're going to be together, I'd much rather you prefer to not use that word. Generic.." He trailed off.

"Alright, how about.. mates? Or partners?"

"Partners is fine." He said as John put the baby into his play pen.

"So.. are we good with this? No harsh thoughts.. or.."

"No. We're fine." Sherlock smiled and approached John, looking down at him. "John Watson.. you're so bloody stupid."

John frowned. "Well that's not very nice."

"Just let me finish, yes?" He chuckled slightly and took John's hands in his own. "I love you. I love you for the stupid person you are, I love you for your simple thinking, I love how much you care for everyone around, which ultimately gets you in trouble. I love the greying in your hair, presumably caused by me, I love your abnormally large feet, I love that I'm taller than you. I love everything, and I'm not sure if you can see that, but everyone else can." He swallowed thickly and pressed his lips onto John's cheek.

John smiled and pulled Sherlock towards his bedroom slowly. "Let's go have some fun."

Sherlock's heart beat fast.

 _This is it_.

This is where every boundary they've had, is now broken. Where every urge, where every thought, and every sad, depressing look they've given each other, is now gone. It all ends here, and this is the commitment that Sherlock must make in order to keep John. His John.

"Sherlock, this is our moment, yeah? No turning back.. promise?" His lips were traveling all over Sherlock's body, on every wrinkle, every smooth curve, every dip, every part of his body he could think of to touch. his hands were sliding everywhere, grasping at whatever they could.

"I promise, J-john." He managed to get out between gasping breaths. "Please.."

"Are you ready?"

"Very much."

* * *

 


End file.
